Little Amelia
This is a story of a 8 year old girl named Amelia and is taken by the perspective of her twin sister, Alissa. October 31, 2010 Today is me and my sister, Amelia's birthday! Mom said we were gonna have our party and all of our friends were coming over. We spent our time playing with our toys. At the time of the party, all of our friends came. My best friend Emily came and we talked about our crushes. Mom told us to go play outside while she made the cake. We played baseball, until mom told us the cake was ready. The cake was a pumpkin. After the party, we dressed up in our costumes and went trick or treating. Mom was in the car as we went down the block for candy. At the last house, their was a tall skinny young woman. She had long black hair, a long black dress with rips at the bottom, and long black heels. She gave us some weird candy I never seen before. We went back home while eating our candy. Amelia ate the strange candy the woman gave us and her eyes turned whitish. "Amelia, Amelia", another story written by the author about a girl named Amelia Amelia was a 10 year old girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, little brown boots, a pink victorian dress, and a necklace of a ghost. Amelia loved the paranormal. She was quiet but all her friends said she had a beautiful voice. Amelia wasn't liked by anybody however, for she had to deal with 2 kids that hated her. One was Emily, and the other was her twin sister, Alissa. Their usual way to bully her was to tie her up to a tree and throw rocks at her. She had enough of this. She ran until she stumbled into a cemetery. Amelia met a tall white woman with pitch black long hair, ripped up clothes and black high heels. This strange women told her, "Take me to school the next day, and I will solve all your problems." She then got sucked into her necklace. The next day, Amelia brought her necklace to school. "Go to the back of the school." The ghost woman told her. At the back of the school, the found a baseball court and a bat. "You know what to do." The woman said. She realized what the woman was talking about and took the bat, hiding it in her backpack. At recess, Alissa and Emily tried to tie her to a tree, she ran away to where no teachers could see her. ' She then took out her back and knocked them both out. She and the strange woman carried the bodies, and Amelia buried the bodies. As the 2 woke up, they started to run out of oxygen as Amelia and the woman piled dirt on them. They suffocated to death. The next day, Amelia walked downstairs to find her mother, crying and watching the news. The news reporter spoke "Yesterday two girls, Alissa Smith and Emily Winston were found buried at the back of the school. It seems as if they were buried alive. The only injury we could find was that both seemed to be knocked out and a piece of the skull was cracked, which seemed to be the spot where the killer hit. If you find anybody doing this, report it to the police and we will arrest them for murder." The woman told her, that her only friend was going to figure out. She didn't want to kill her only friend, but she was only 10 and she didn't want to go to prison. She walked into the cemetery, and heard the woman sing. She decided to sing along, "Amelia, Amelia, come play with me. Amelia Amelia, come wait and see. Amelia, Amelia, come follow me. Amelia, Amelia, come for no more worries." She then thought, that this could be her new best friend, this could be the only one she needed. She than ran into her friends house. She managed to lock pick the door. She went to get her bat. Amelia tiptoed into her friends room and hit her with the bat so hard that the friend's arm bones broke into 3 peices. She then dragged her to the window and pushed her out, leaving her arm bones sticking out, and legs wounded. But in the proccess, Amelia's friend beat up her face. It started to bleed white liquid. But she managed to walk into the bathroom and bandage it up. The next day, Amelia's friend managed to survive and call the cops. When the cops found her, she wasn't the same as before. Amelia was now pale and her brown hair was lighter, and white liquid all over her body, and she had a wide thin mouth, and white eyes with white coming out like her eyes were melting. She hit the 7 police officers until they got knocked out and she buried all of them with the help of the woman. Amelia now kills her victims by stalking them. She then leads her to a dark forest and sang the song "Amelia, Amelia, come play with me. Amelia Amelia, come wait and see. Amelia, Amelia, come follow me. Amelia, Amelia, come for no more worries." She then hit them with the bat until they passed out, and they buried the victim. Luckily, sometimes people manage to escape if they wake up early enough. She became immortal because the woman became apart of her. Amelia, Amelia, come play with me. Amelia Amelia, come wait and see. Amelia, Amelia, come follow me. Amelia, Amelia, come for no more worries. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Wall of Text Category:OCs Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:English Class Failure